The Second Cumming
by thePest1992
Summary: In side.


**The Second Cumming by JTMonk**

**Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
>Pairing: AngelXander.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or, its characters, they belong to others. I did not write this story I am only borrowing it from yessire at .net.<strong>

Why was he cruising for cock in a fucking graveyard? More importantly, why was he cruising for cock full stop! Xander thought about this as he wondered between the gravestones and trees. Would anyone even be here at this time, it was pretty fucking late, he didn't know what had possessed him to come out this late. Just having a wank at home hadn't seemed enough tonight. Since his encounter with Angel a couple of weeks ago, wanking just hadn't had the same effect. He needed more. He had heard about the cruising site on the internet, so he decided tonight would be a good night to check it out. Half of him was hoping no one would be here, so he could just go home and try to forget about the idea of having another cock. Yet, the other half hoped that some tall, dark, brooding stranger type guy would be here, willing to suck his cock, bound him, and fuck him. Christ, why was he thinking like this!

At first he had tried to write off the encounter with Angel, telling himself it didn't happen, that it was just a very realistic dream. Then, thoughts of the night started creeping into his mind as he played with himself, causing him to get hornier, and cum quicker. He started to accept that the night in question did happen, and that he actually really liked it. After, he started to really crave it again! Being fucked felt really good, it made him hard just thinking about it. He was thinking about it now, he cock pushing against his jeans as he walked. He was thinking about giving up and going home when he heard someone cough. Excellent, someone was here. Only thing was, he didn't know where. He had wondered a bit far into the wood, and was finding it hard to see properly.

He could hear someone breathing close to him, so he stopped. Stood still in the wood, he seemed to feel some one approach him from behind. He knew someone was there when a hand landed on his hip, quickly reaching round to feel his cock. He let his head fall back, letting the hand roam around the outline of his cock. Xander made to turn round, only to be stopped by a second hand on his shoulder. The male behind him came close behind him, pushing his equally hard cock into Xander's jeans and ass. The stranger was rubbing his cock harder now, causing Xander to release a small moan into the night. Xander reached behind him, feeling the strangers groin, running his fingers over the outline of a very hard cock. The stranger leaned into Xander's neck, smelling the scent of cheap aftershave. He kissed the neck and felt Xander shudder slightly. He gently let his teeth slide into the skin, and took a small taste of the boy. Xander trembled, but didn't pull away, or flinch.

He tasted just like the night they fucked before. Except, more lustful and wanting. He withdrew his teeth, kissed the small marks on the neck, and licked up behind the ear. Xander knew he was with a vampire, it excited him more, he started to work at undoing the trousers of the male behind him, whilst rubbing his ass against the material.  
>"Thought you wanted to do the fucking the next time." Angel whispered in his ear.<br>Xander nearly went weak at the knees. He turned, grabbed the dark face of the man now in front of him, and kissed him. It was a passion that could have passed for violence. He started to walk while kissing Angel, pushing him backwards until he collided with a tree. Xander reached into Angel's hair, grabbed it and pulled his head back. Latching on to Angel's neck, he began to suck, lick, kiss and bite. It was Angels turn to let a moan escape into the night. Xander was really working himself up. He had been waiting for this. He ground his cock into Angels as he pinned him to the tree. Using his free hand, he started pulling at Angel's jacket, working it off the arms and letting it fall to the floor. Angel grabbed the t-shirt Xander was wearing and hoisted it up over his head, making Xander let go of his hair, and stop kissing his neck.

Xander leant back slightly, so his cock was pressing more into Angels groin, he stood for a second before Angel pulled him back towards him, kissing him aggressively. Xander reached in front of him and ripped Angels shirt open, ripping off buttons and tearing the fabric. They were bare chest to bare chest, kissing roughly, with hands wondering around both of their bodies. It was Angel who went for Xander's jeans first, making light work of the button and zip. Reaching his hand round the back and down the jeans to grab the firm ass within. Angel worked the jeans down, revealing the ass, and felt Xander's cock escape the jeans and rub against his belly. Once past the ass, the jeans fell crumpled to Xander's ankles, leaving him naked and beginning to sweat.

Xander reached his hand up to the top of Angels head, and started to push him down. Angel obeyed without protest, falling to his knees, Xander's cock in his face. He licked the tip of the leaking cock, tasting the sweet precum. He wrapped his hand round the base of the cock and started to gently wank it. He dipped his head, and took both of Xander's balls into his mouth, sucking on them deeply. He started to roll them around in his mouth, playing with them with his tongue. Xander was responding with soft moans, and small gyrations. Angel let the balls fall from his mouth, and placed the tip of his tongue at the base on the underside of Xander's cock. Licking delicately and expertly all the way to the tip. Xander shuddered in response. Angel lightly kissed the tip of the cock before him, then let the head slide in between his lips. Xander wasn't going to wait any longer, he pushed his groin forward, and made Angel take the whole length in his mouth. Xander held Angels head down, pushing his cock into the vampires throat as far as he could. He began to fuck Angel's mouth, it felt cool, and so deliciously moist.

Angel reached down to his own cock and began to undo his trousers, releasing his cock and giving it some well needed attention. Having Xander fuck his mouth made him feel really hot, he was really enjoying not being in control. It was a new concept for him. He started to moan into Xander's pubes, swallowing down on Xander's cock. Xander pulled his cock from Angel's mouth, and pulled Angel to his feet to roughly kiss him again. As Angel stood, his trousers fell to the floor, leaving him just as exposed. Xander reached down and wrapped a hand around the neglected cock, he began jerking it hard. Angel became more vocal, moaning louder, and beginning to thrust into the hand. Xander decided it was time to fuck, he pulled Angel toward him, then turned him roughly to face the tree. He pushed Angels head against the tree, but pulled his hips away from it, so Angels back arched.

Xander's cock was still slick with Angel's saliva. He started to rub his tip against the vampires cheeks. Using a hand to pull one of the cheeks to the side, he rubbed his tip against the quivering ring of the man in front of him. Angel moaned in response. Xander didn't want to wait for Angel to beg for it, like he had been made to do last time. He pushed himself inside, just the head at first, and heard the pleasurable moans form Angel's lips. Holding on to Angels shoulder for grip, he pushed himself in slowly. Angel moaned loudly as Xander's cock brushed past his prostate, and continued inside him until it reached his hilt. Xander held himself there for a few seconds, allowing Angel to relax around him, leaning forward to kiss his back. He started to gently pull back out, allowing himself to almost withdraw completely. Angel wasn't prepared for when Xander slammed his cock back into him, hard! He moaned loudly. Xander moved his hand from Angels shoulder into his hair, pulling his head back. He began to fuck him fast and hard, grunting and moaning while he fucked. Angel felt awesome on his cock.

Xander was sweaty and panting, nearing orgasm. He reached round Angel and began to wank his cock in time with his thrusting. He knew he was hitting Angel's prostate on a regular basis. Angel was moaning loudly between ragged breaths. They were both close. Xander could feel Angels muscles tighten around his cock as he jerked him. It brought Xander closer to orgasm every time. Xander's thrusts became erratic, as did his wanking. Angel quickly took over, wanking himself furiously. Xander grabbed Angel's hips with both hands.  
>"I'm gonna cum, fuck, I'm gonna cum!" Xander panted<br>He threw his head back as his cock spasmed and shot his thick, hot load into the tight ass it was buried in. Spurt after spurt of cum filled the vampires ass. Angel's knees threatened to give way, the feeling of Xander filling him was all he could take, he exploded into his hand and the tree in front of him, grunting and panting as his spunk kept flowing. Xander collapsed against his back, cock still deep inside him. He made no effort to move for a while, before pulling his cock out and kissing Angels back.

They both stood straight, looking at each other. Neither said a word as they began to dress. Once dressed, they both turned, and walked opposite directions. Another night well spent.

I wonder if he comes here regularly? Though Xander as he walked home.


End file.
